Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of virtual universe systems, and, more particularly, to dynamic transferring of avatars between virtual universes.
Virtual universe applications allow people to socialize and interact in a virtual universe. A virtual universe (VU) is a computer-based simulated environment intended for its residents to traverse, inhabit, and interact through the use of avatars. Many VUs are represented using 3-D graphics and landscapes, and are populated by many thousands of users, known as residents. Other terms for VUs include metaverses and “3D Internet.”
A virtual universe server may support a limited number of avatars and objects. As virtual universes continue to grow and the number of users within them increases, users may experience interruption or degradation of services within these environments. Interruption and degradation may be caused by poor network performance, server congestion, spam, and unwelcome avatar behavior and security breaches, all of which degrade a user's experience.